Norman Frierson is Saved/Olivia's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Olivia dragged Norman to the shore. Norman's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Olivia fixed her gaze at her love. The normal Old English boy mouse still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Olivia waited for Norman to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Olivia. What if she was too late? She noticed Bill landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Norman, Olivia hoped that he could tell her about Norman's condition. "Is he - dead?" Olivia asked in a worried manner, as Bill opened one of Norman's eyes with his fingers. He studied Norman's still lifeless blue eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Olivia more worried! Then Bill walked around Norman and stopped at his feet. Olivia just noticed that Norman had lost his shoes at the sea. Bill picked up Norman's stocking-clad foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Norman's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Bill's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermouse noticed Norman moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Norman was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Norman had managed to open his mouth to get air. Olivia felt her heart rejoice since Norman was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy tan bangs across his forehead. Then Olivia lifted Norman's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the mouse's face as she sang to him. Olivia: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Mickey, a worn out Donald and an exhausted Iago. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Iago lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Iago saw Olivia singing to Norman, he was so shocked that his beak dropped! Bill walked over to Iago, closed his beak, and smiled at the scene. Olivia: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Olivia kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Norman's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Olivia's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Olivia in the sunlight. Olivia: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world Barking was heard in a distance. Olivia turned her head to see Toby running toward her. As much as Olivia wanted to stay beside Norman, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a normal mouse was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Norman wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Toby licked his face. "Norman!" called a voice, "Oh, Norman." It was Basil, and he ran over. He had thought that Norman was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Basil grabbed Norman by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Norman didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Norman said, staring at Olivia, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Norman fell back a bit, only to be caught by Basil. "Ah, Norman, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Basil said, smiling. He put his arm around Norman and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Toby." The dog followed them close behind. Toby will find Norman's rescuer some other time. Norman tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Norman looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the parrot, the black mouse and duck were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The king will never know." Iago said to Olivia, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his wings together in a prayer. But Olivia didn't listen; she only looked at Norman as she continued singing. Olivia: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Olivia belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Batso and Fidget had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Selene was watching Olivia again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a normal mouse. And not just any normal mouse - an Old English prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Selene looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Bernard's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Selene. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Bernard, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Cholena stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Olivia, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Olivia swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Cholena and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Melody. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Melody was. After checking that her tan fur was in good shape, Olivia took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. "Morning, Daddy." Olivia said. Bernard smiled and chuckled as Olivia tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other daughters watched Olivia singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Olivia was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Melody. "What?" asked Bernard, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Father?" Cholena asked, "Olivia's in love." And she sighed in content as Bernard took the flower out from behind his ear. "Olivia?" he repeated of what Cholena said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Iago paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Iago'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Olivia giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Olivia perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Iago more! "Olivia, stop talking crazy." Iago told her. He hoped King Bernard didn't hear her. Olivia wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Olivia said to the parrot, "Bill knows where he lives." She lept from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Olivia, please." Iago pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Olivia was too busy thinking of how to meet Norman. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Iago behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Mickey and Donald will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Iago called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermouse. Why couldn't Olivia understand that? Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs